Monster
by waldorbes
Summary: Blair has just found out that she's a witch, but she refuses to let anyone in on it. Especially Damon.


The very corner of Blair Waldorf's lips curled up in a small smirk as her dark hues watched the small flame that sat in the pit of her half-full martini glass. Why was she so seemingly content? The answer was simple. She had finally figured out what she truly was after months of confusion and burnt Waterford glasses. She was a witch. Sure, she didn't get a magic wand and couldn't point to something and have it automatically under her control, but she could make a mean fire with alcohol.

Bonnie Bennett had shown her what she truly was and when she visited the young girl the night before at the hospital, she had learned how to properly control her fire conjuring. Neither girl could understand why Blair was more talented with creating a fire at will from alcohol than with water, but she was thankful to even possess the power to begin with.

"Hello Beautiful. Did I make you wait long?" asked a familiar, deep voice. The softest of gasps passed over her lips as she quickly extinguished the fire and turned her head, finding Damon Salvatore standing beside her.

Damon Salvatore - The vampire who was easily making her life a living hell. Before she met him, or his brother, Stefan, she was a normal girl ruling her high school and secretly dating her best friends ex behind everyone's backs. But now? Now she was the center of almost every single Gossip Blast and she was normally paired with one of the aforementioned men.

Finding out that the men were centuries old vampires was less of a shock than one would have thought. She had watched Damon kill a mugger who tried to rob from her and when he tried to compel her to forget, he had mentioned the fateful word: Vampire. After that, it was simply a game of cat and mouse with each taking turns as cat and mouse. He had asked her that night why she was acting so bold when he knew just how easily he could kill her, and she replied, telling him that she knew he needed her for something. Why else would he have kept her alive if not because he had an ulterior motive? Didn't everyone have one?

Her response to his greeting was quick and angry. She didn't enjoy it when people interrupted her time that she reserved purely for herself, which was exactly what he had been doing.

"What are you doing here?"

A smile curled along his young lips as he took up residence in the seat beside her.

"You have a tendency to come here when you are upset. And seeing how you were very huffy with me yesterday I thought I should chance on finding you here." His hand rose in the air, signaling to the bartender to fetch him a drink. It seemed like Damon didn't care what he drank, as long as it was alcoholic.

"You were quite upset over Bonnie's injury. I wasn't even aware the two of you knew each other." His bright blue eyes darted to Blair as he lifted the stout glass of Brandy to his lips. "Care to share how that meeting happened?"

Anyone who had known Blair Waldorf for longer than a minute would know that she didn't enjoy someone questioning her and Damon was included in that. She turned to look at him, a menacing look in her eyes.

"Use logic, Damon. I'm the Queen and we go to school together. It's a part of the job description to at least know the names of those who live in my kingdom. And as far as to why I was so upset," she trailed off, a look of complete disgust flushing over her as she remembered the previous night.

"You were being a complete dick to someone who almost died because of someone like you." After those words, she deemed him no longer worthy of her eye contact and looked down to the glass perched delicately between her fingers.

"Hey! If she would just listen to me, she wouldn't have gotten herself nibbled on in the first place. She rejected my offer of allegiance and decided to be Super Witch." Blair noticed him shake his head out of the corner of her eye which only made her want to punch him in the face more than she normally did when he was in her presence.

"Those witches are so arrogant."

"Have you met yourself?" she interjected, a dark brow raised as she sipped at the alcoholic beverage. Damon, however, continued on as if she had never said anything.

"They think they're all-powerful and untouchable, but even the strongest have limitations. Bonnie should have realized that she couldn't do this on her own. She's lucky Caroline cares about her so much and worries about her. She would have died if it weren't for Caroline."

"I would bet my favorite pair of shoes that she was simply walking around the city. She isn't stupid enough to approach a psychotic vampire on her own."

A smug smile curled onto his lips. "Face it. You witches need us bloodsuckers." She turned quickly to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, but did you just accuse me of being a witch? I'm a bitch. Get it right."

"I don't recall mentioning anything about you being a witch," he drawled, his smirk only growing wider as he continued to dig further, trying to get any of the information he wanted. No one stopped him, and Blair certainly wasn't going to stop him.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Like the reason why you and Bonnie are so buddy-buddy all of a sudden… or maybe why your martini was on fire?"

It was no Blair's turn to be smug, and she took full advantage of it.

"You said, and I quote, 'you witches need us bloodsuckers.' According to proper grammar and natural human common sense, it would seem as if you were implying that I belong to a particular group of supernatural creatures, with which I don't." A brief pause occurred as she sat up straighter on the stool and looked at him with certainty clear on her face.

"As for my drink, it must be the lighting playing tricks on your mind." Her shoulders gave a simple shrug as she turned back to her drink, sipping at the martini.

Damon was far from amused. He gripped her upper arm and turned her to face him. She withered in his grip, her face contorting in a mixture of pain and annoyance.

"Let go of me," she growled, trying to rip away from him. Unfortunately, even with her sudden witch abilities, she was no match for the vampiric strength. Damon fixed his bright blue eyes on her dark ones, his face hard.

"Don't lie to me, Blair. I know what you are just as you know what I am. Stop lying and help me."

His words made Blair growl in annoyance and she saw it was the adrenaline flying through her veins that caused her to finally rip away from his grip. Her face turned harder than it had been that whole night and her voice lowered to a dangerous pitch.

"I don't explain myself to monsters."

With no other words passing over her lips she grabbed her purse and shoved herself past him, disappearing through the door in a flurry only to leave Damon watching her with an expression on his face that most wouldn't have expected the centuries old vampire to wear. He was genuinely hurt by the words the socialite had thrown in his face, even if they were words that he had said multiple times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Both characters aren't mine. The storyline is hardly mine. I share it with fadingtales in a sense. Either way, I hope you all like it! If all goes right, I'll be posting new chapters for my other multi-chapter fics soon as well as posting some new ones! Enjoy!**


End file.
